Stroke of Bad Luck
by LittleShadow91
Summary: Jasper's murder will unveil truths which link the Cullen family to the Swan family in ways no one is prepared to endure. Will the brilliant and bewitching Edward Cullen be up to the challenges to find the missing piece that will help solve the mysteries that hunt both families.
1. Taken

A/N: Stephanie Meyer own Twilight

**C-1: Taken**

Alice P.O

Alice woke up from her own screams. Her breath was restless and her heart pounding against her chest. Her eyes shot open, searching for the familiar clock on her nightstand that always proved she was home and it had only been a nightmare. But her eyes neither found the usual ticking clock nor the natural light she always woke up to. Everything was dark, and the air frigid.

_Where am I?_ She tried to remember what happened before she fell asleep. Images started invading her memory. She could fell the fervent blood rushing through her thick veins, mindful of her whereabouts.

_I'm not home. I was taken, we were taken. One moment I was waving at him, the next I was unconscious. Emmett! Bella!_

' Bells are you there? They took Emmett! Bella?. ' Alice screamed over and over for Isabella's help, but the silence spoke for itself. _I am so scared. Why were we taken? Did they kill him? What is this place?_ Question after question violated her sanity. _Just take a deep breath and breathe._ Alice instructed her brain.

Meanwhile, in an adjacent cell….

Bella P.O

_My mouth tastes weird._ Bella salivated as she caressed her lips with her tongue_._ She tilted her head slightly as if in deep thought. _Ouch my head hurts!_ Bella stretched her arm trying to find some balance against the cold floor. She opened her eyes, yet everything around her was dark, the air smelling rather awful.

_Where am I?_ _Dreaming, probably..._

While coming to her senses, Bella heard a voice full of concern screaming her name. _Is that Alice's voice?_ Bella's heartbeat quicken at the realization, feeling her heart's pulse in her ears.

' Alice? ' Bella questionably shouted.

Alice was nearby. Their voices made echo, bolstering the darkness and terror surrounding their bodies.

Alice V.O

'Bella? ' Alice called out after hearing Bella cry out her name.

'Thank God you are alive! Are you hurt? ' Alice urged.

She was relieved to hear her friend's voice, although she felt anxious and scared for their lives.

They were quiet for a moment, but then Alice heard Bella's soundless whisper.

'Alice, where are we? I think I hit my head, I'm bleeding. ' Bella's voice was a low moan in the air. Alice almost missed it, but she still heard,

'Blood, my hand... oh no… ' Bella drifted back to sleep.

'Bella? ' Alice spoke in a low voice. 'Stay with me, I need you, don't leave me ag ' Alice got cut off by a robust voice shouting.

'Girls shut the hell up! I yonder all the way there and y'all won't close your mouths. Don' wanna hear another word gain y'all hear'me! I done tellin' you, stupid girls. '

Alice started looking in every direction, searching for the older southern American accent. She was scared, panicking and shivering. The air was cold, but so was the floor. _Ice cold_.

She moved her right hand from her chest to the floor and noticed it was all wet. _Why am I also wet?_ She brought her hand to her face, and moved her fingers closer to her nose.

'Ugh! ' _This isn't water, this is pee!_ She leaned down to get closer to her jeans in order to smell her leg.

'Ugh! Ew! ' She hissed, conscious that it was her who reeked of pee. _We must have been here for days._

Her head shot up realizing the footsteps were getting louder.The man's voice closer. Alice panicked, looking around, trying to find anything familiar.

Everything was dark and the smell unbearable despite the fact that the floor was wet and the temperature piercing cold.

The walls had small holes and its red paint was vanishing.

The room's left hand side had numerous wall cracks that lead to a very tiny window enabling the snowy cold fresh air to come in and out of the room.

The wooden door was old and broken in several places, hosting straight linear scratches bearing impatient feelings of previous prisoners who anxiously waited their last days of imprisonment. With a shaky hand, Alice touched the deep carved scratches, counting the endless lines prisoners had drawn whilst waiting for their freedom inside such sinful fortress.

She stared at the old door. It replaced a prison's main essence - its bared opening of thick metal bars.

Her thoughts drifted towards something of much greater importance - Emmett. She knew he had been taken. Nonetheless, she was positive he was placed in a different truck. Then it all started coming back to her.

_The truck!_ She remembered. The explosion happened first, then… _He died_. _They killed Jasper. Emmet was right there with me, but so much closer. He was almost caught in it too. He almost died. Is he hurt?_

Terror washed over her. Alice was petrified, except that her horror was clouded by concern, worry and love. Her life meant nothing, as opposed to Emmet's. She needed to know where he was, if he was breathing and ultimately alive.

Without meaning to, she started yelling furiously to the man walking towards her dungeon.

'Where is he? Emmet. You took him! Where is he? I don't care what happens to me, but tell me where he is!'

The door was thrown open against the wall and a beard man came into view laughing, speaking with a mocking tone.

'You worry about the kid? Emmet, ain't it? ' He spoke loudly, looking at Alice with disgust.

'Ain't gonna kill that brat yet. ' He mocked. ' That little sucker thinks' big nough. Thinks can run from me? I knowned his for a fool as soon as I seen he. No ones of y'all takes me, am big, am King y'hear'm missy don't y' forget that! '

With big spaced steps, he approached Alice's side slapping her small, throwing her off guard sending her straight to the floor.

_'_Fuck!' she growled. _I have to get out of here, for his sake!_

The man looked around, saw what he was looking for, grabbed the chair and sat right in front of Alice. He looked up at her.

'Now shut it, cause am tired hearin' you bitch yonder there. Ain't wait for help missy, your husbands dead. Ain't a soul out there helpin' y'all. Stop thinkin' folks cares. Your husband puts us good folks behind those cells. Theres lots of assholes ready to thank us for our job. And '

Alice sat up abruptly looked the man straight in the eye interrupting his speech.

'And what bastard? You killed him is that not enough? You know, you think no one cares, but you are forgetting a very important detail. '

Alice was completely drained and her eyes hurt, her head was still spinning from the impact between his dirty hand and her face. Adrenaline started building up and Alice felt more courageous.

The old man reeked of alcohol, and his yellow beard was too long. The image was sickening.

She was about to finish her sentence when the old man surprisingly quickly stood on his feet and kicked Alice's petite chest. She screamed with pain, trying hard to keep breathing after such brisk contact. Her head was spinning much too fast and her small lungs were struggling to survive.

'Don't dare call me bastard cunt! Your husband new better! Send innocent folks to prison ain't fair. Fuck details and threats! No soul knows you here. No one cares. You lucky I ain't killin' you filthy bitch! '

'Do not touch her! She needs to be unharmed for this to work, you fool! '

Stunned Alice and the old man looked up, surprised to find a tall leaned man speaking. The old man quivered hearing the other man's voice.

The young man caught her attention immediately. He was taller than the older one. Wearing a nice clean suit, nicely groomed. His jaw was long and his skin colorless.

He reminded her of royalty. His long legs, gave him a respectful posture. His hands were big, but sublime. Alice followed his hand's movement to his jaw, noticing his wicked smile.

His suit was dark grey, gracefully contouring his muscled body. His gaze was horrifying as if he was able to see through anyone's soul with his penetrating black eyes.

_Of course this old revolting creature is not the boss._ Alice contemplated.

She reexamined the words that left the ungodly evil man. _They are not supposed to hurt me, but the old man did. Do the same rules apply to Emmett's situation?_

In a low voice, full of concern and fear she raised her body, bending her head to the left, and said

'You are the King here, ' She hissed, giving the old man a challenging look while reinforcing the word King, previously used by him.

'Tell me where Emmet is. I need to know where my son is.'

With a graceful movement and a tight smile the young man formally communicated

'Your son is none of your concern. What I required from you is a very simple task, dearie. I demand your full commitment to think of acquaintances you might know, or even family members who are willing to give up a grande portion of money to have you back in their arms. '

Alice was completely bewildered with such request.

'What? You killed my husband and you think you can get money from my family? You are out of your mind? No one will be willing to give you a dime. Now, WHERE IS MY SON? ' Alice screamed her lungs out.

Completely aware of his imposing posture, the young man calmly asked,

'Mrs. Cullen, I gather you are an intelligent woman, yes? '

He stopped for a dramatic pause effect, knowing both knew the answer.

'Use your intelligent brain while you still can. Stop screaming and start thinking. If you refuse to comply with my simple demand I will have to start making more serious threats. '

The words hung in the air. He looked over his shoulder.

'I will start by killing your friend over there, what do you think? She is collateral damage after all. You might say she was in the wrong place at the right time, yes? So, I will ask politely once again.'

The young man approached Alice's side, caressing her face gently with a grim stare.

'Cease to demand answers I refuse to offer and start thinking or rather wishing someone is willing to give me what I am kindly asking for.'

He stared back at Alice's eyes, sensing her internal struggle.

He stood up, giving Alice a last foul smile, silently ordering the old man to leave the room.

The air was suffocating; Alice didn't know what to do. Her body was in constant alert under his powerful gaze.

'Give me proof of live and I will do anything you ask.' Alice didn't know what else to say. Images of her son kept invading her brain. Knowing he wasn't safe was enough to give them whatever they wished. He was their leverage, but she had already decided that without knowing her son's condition she would not comply with any demands.

The young man gave a small chuckle and spoke one last time.

'I know that colleague of yours is quite important to you, and I gather a good friend. She is one beautiful sexy lady. She might come in handy, since you already have a price on your head. What do you think P.? ' He raised his voice for his subordinate to hear outside the dungeon.

The old man, P. apparently, snorted and responded affirmatively without hesitating.

'Give me what I want and I will give you what you want.' Alice whispered unsure her demands would be met.

The young man nodded. He turned around and shut the door behind him, leaving Alice alone.

Alice was desperate.

Right now she could only think of one person who could save her, but he wasn't the same person who had the financial capacity to pay for what was being demanded.

_Does he even know we are here? Does he even know his brother is no longer…_

Tears started swelling up in her eyes. A single tear slid down her right eye, the one she had been slapped and she winced in pain.

Now that the two men had left the room she could hug and cry herself to sleep.

Slowly desolate tears ran from her blue eyes. Silently she cried releasing the sadness and sorrow that had been held up inside throughout the vivid wrangle between kidnapper and hostage.

She thought about her son, Emmett, and her soul mate who she never had the change to say goodbye to, Jasper.

While hugging her body, she prayed to God, that he, the only one with the right skills and knowledge would come to save them…

_Please Edward, please, please come for us, if not for Emmett, for your brother, please come for us and avenge your brother's death..__._


	2. Shrink Appointment

A/N: Stephanie Meyer own Twilight

**Cora P.O**

'I've lived in Africa my whole life. That is, until I was sold to my husband and we moved to Portugal.' I spoke with a low shaky voice.

The room had a warm color and music was playing on the background.

_Tryna find my place, some place, oh I, oh I, oh I  
__And I drink a little more than recommended  
__This world ain't exactly what my heart expected  
__Tryna find my way someway, oh I, oh I, oh I_

This was my 12th appointment with Mrs. Angela Grey, my shrink.

I had refused disclosing my past ever since I can remember, but now it couldn't refuse it. At the hearing the judge had been loud and clear,  
"Cora will attend 55 appointments with Mrs. Angela Grey. Mrs. Grey is the best in her field and she will be happy to assist you in anyway she can."

Later on, I learnt that Angela was finishing her PhD and needed to gather more data about cases like mine - severe traumas - notwithstanding the countless attempts of suicide.

Angela spoke, bringing me to the present,

'Did you moved to Portugal after the weeding or stayed in Africa for a while?'

'No. First his wife had to die, only then was he prepared to move back to Portugal.'

'So, you were sold to a married man.

Did you two, his wife and yourself live in the same house?' Angela's voice was calm.

Discretely she looked at the paperwork on her secretary confirming what I had already suspected - Cora Cullen victim of slavery.

Her question made me laugh. I smiled politely and said,

"His wife didn't even know I existed.

You see, I was 16 years old when I first met him.

We black girls were the white's housemaids, I was in charge of the Madame's house food, keep her white arrogant children fed.

I always bought food in the same place, Mr. Rocha's store.

He was a white man, but at least the only white man I knew.

His store was a couple of miles from the house, rather secluded from the market, but as I said he was a nice man.

One day as I was buying some fruit at Mr. Rocha's store and heard laughter.

Mr. Rocha smiled politely and told me to look outside. And I did.

Outside there were 8 white men ogling me.

And there he was... His face had a furious expression and his eyes were dark.

He looked serious.

As I turned to pay, I saw him leave his group and walk straight to the store.

I was young and naive and had no idea how men behaved.

I knew he wanted me and I knew his friends were also interested, so I behaved like I thought I could.

I left the store rapidly and started walking in the opposite direction.

You should have seen me; I was so sure of my curvy body, my tight shirt and skirt hugging my curves perfectly.

I heard him running behind me, so I started giving my ass a shake to make him go crazy with jealousy. I knew his friends had been watching this whole time..."

I paused for a while. Age was catching up to me. My mouth was dry and my head heavy. Angela gave me a reassuring smile.

She was as clueless as I was back then. I continued,

'I was pretty, young and too naive.

In a few seconds he caught up to me.

He grabbed my arm so tight I thought it was going to break.

He spun me around and slapped me hard. My groceries felt to the floor and my nose bleeding.

Then he looked at me and said, "You think you can play me like that you Negro! Come!"

He grabbed my wrist, pulled me to his chest and dragged me back to the store.

The laughter gone.

He threw me against the store's front window, pulled down my skirt and said out loud,

"You are mine now. The same goes for your black cunt."

He grabbed my hair, shoved my face against the window with his right hand, and with his left unzipped his trousers.

From the corner of my eye, for just a second, I saw him grabbing his dick.

I can only remember the pain, my screams, the smell of blood, my blood, down my legs and him whispering to me,

"Your black cunt belongs to me now, there is no one here to save you slave. You will learn to NEVER EVER provoke me again.'

I took another deep breath.

Angela's eyes were big, her face pale. For a few seconds she broke our gaze to look for the glass of water on her secretary. I'm certain she heard worse before, yet this was the best memory I had of my husband.

I am 78 years old. I had 13 children of which only 9 survived. I feel old and for the first time in a long time, I am finally free.

_Whoa, c'est la vie,  
__Maybe something's wrong with me  
__But whoa, at least I am free, oh oh, I am free  
__Yeah, who, c'es la vie  
__Maybe something's wrong with me  
__But, whoa, at least I am free, oh, oh I am free__._

I am free of him, but not the pain he caused me; that still stayed with me.

This last 10 years have been unbearable the pain is getting worse.

I looked up and Angela had a concerned look on her face. Her words matched her worry,

'If you want to stop for a while we can, sharing this is not easy.'

I like Angela she is nice, I thought. I continued,

'I knew all of us would be sold, eventually, but I always hoped I would be loved and be able to love who bought me.'

'Did he buy you after what happened? Angela spoke. I shook my head vigorously,

'No. He raped me for 2 years.

I remember clearly the day he came to Madame's house looking for my father to pay for his slave, me

How ironic is that? He rapes me, uses me and then 2 years later decides to buy me.

Did you know I had a crush on my neighbor?

He was older, a black men and on top of it all married with kids.

Did you know blacks weren't suppose to mingle with their own race?' I said sarcastically. 'No, we girls belonged to the powerful, arrogant and white Portuguese men.

Those that came and colonized Mozambique, Angola and other countries without permission…

They took our lands, our houses, our children, our mothers, everything.

You see, my kids and grandkids are Portuguese after all.'

'Did you ever talked to that neighbor, the crush?' Angela was trying to keep me calm, using this topic to keep me from talking about my husband.

Angela always tried to stay positive. So far, from all the shrinks I had been to, she was the only one I had ever told my past.

She had already been to my house a couple of times. We had developed a relationship that was more than patient-doctor, she wanted me to be happy, and she was my friend. The thought brought a smile to my face as I replied,

'You would never think of asking that if you had met my father, or his wife for that matter! Let's not even mention my husband. He would have beaten me to death if that thought crossed his mind.' I chuckled mildly.

Angela was hurting, she cared for me and her unease was evident. Her eyes were dark green and her chicks always bright red, slightly blushed.

Angela said,

'I see. Do you still remember his face, did you ever stop loving him?'

'His face? Yes I remember. I don't think I ever loved him, but the idea of him was what kept me going.

I've only ever slept with one man, my husband.

I am sure, as hell I never loved him; I have one sentiment for him only - pure hatred. I pray for his death.

I can't tell you if I ever felt…love.

I do not know and I certainly do not care. It does not change the fact that I never loved or was loved.

I've never felt the warmth my kids and grandkids talk about, I have never kissed or been kissed.'

I had shared too much for one day; my mouth was dry and my hands shaking.

I had never spoken about this to anyone and I had never said any of this out loud.

Tears started swelling up in my right eye, tripping down my cheek.

I was so angry with myself. How dare he have such power over me after so many years?

I hate him, but mostly I hate myself for letting him do this to me.

I never thought possible that another human could inflict so much pain in another human. But he had. So much pain...

He took so much from me.

I can still feel his belt on me, his horrible stare, his heavy breathing continuously hitting me.

A monster.

An animal.

Angela saw my internal struggle. She got up, put her notes on her secretary and walked in my direction.

She sat next to me, neither speaking nor looking. Waiting.

He was gone now.

I could breathe and go about my life without watching my every step or being constantly on guard.

I took another deep breath, looked up and saw Angela deep in thought, looking out the window.

I cleared my throat. She smiled brightly and said,

'You are one of the reasons why I like so much my job.

I love listening you; you are an inspiration, not just for me, but for all the women out there.

You had a terrible past, you went through hell and back, but you are stronger than you give yourself credit for.'

She turned to me, stretched her legs and rested her elbow on the sofa's arm and said,

'Our time is almost up; I think we shared enough for one day sweetheart.

Your beautiful blond helper must be outside waiting for you.

Speaking of which I think this one is a keeper.' She laughed.

'You say that for all of them, Mrs. Grey.

But I will let you on a little secret.'

Angela raised an eyebrow and I proceeded.

'Between us, I think you are right Rosalie is a keeper. Her reading skills are quite impressive and I like her tea!'

Angela gave a careless laugh, filling the room with positive energy. She nodded in agreement. She opened the door and gave me a warm playful squeeze on my right cheek - our usual farewell.

'Play nice granny, Rosalie is one hot chick!' she said out loud, letting Rosalie know we were finished.

Angela got closer to my ear and whispered,

'Next session we will focus on not being loved, because lady, both you and I know I love you, and you sure as hell know you have a bunch of grandkids who love you deeply, including your beautiful daughter"

Rosalie sat up, winked at both of us and said,

'Come on Cora, let's take you home and have a nice cup of tea.'

I gave a little chuckle, noticing Rosalie's "thumb ups" towards Angela's direction.

_Finally I had some people around me that I could start trusting._

_He was gone and I, I was free._

_I could see the world now, even if only with one eye - my right eye. _

* * *

I hope you enjoyed my second chapter.

Cora is such a nice lady and she is the one keeping all those family secrets.

Stay tune!

Reviews are welcome 3

**Music playing:**

Rudimental, "Free"

_xo, LittleShadow91_


	3. Chapter 3

I opened my eyes. The sheets were wrapping half of my body. *_'It's 10pm and I just had the weirdest dream. These insomnias are killing me. I can't seem to fall into deep sleep, and when I do I can only sleep for no more than 3 hours. I'm so tired.'_*

I got up and looked around. It was dark and I was thirsty.

Got up and headed to the kitchen. Open the fridge and pulled out the fresh bottle of water I had filled before I went to bed.

I got a class and filled it. Rested my back against the counter and looked around. *_'This house needs more light at night, it's too dark.'_*

I walked to my office and turned on the light. *_'Maybe this is a good day to re-start writing. I've been thinking about it for a while.'_*

I sat on my comfortable office chair. Pushed myself closer to the desk and open the first drawer. *_'There you are. Just what I was looking for'._*

Two years ago I came across this little store that sells diaries. I ask if my initials could be in the front and they assured me they would do so. Now here it was, still in my drawer inside its little transparent bag, as if I had just bought it. *_'I.C. - Isabella Cullen. My diary. Let's get started, shall we?'_* I opened the diary and re-read the first entry I wrote two years ago...

****Journal entry 01/2012****

*Dear diary, although I bought you a few months ago I never had the opportunity nor the time to write here.

These past few years so much has happened. My life completely changed. I finally finished my degree in Economics and two years ago started working at Business School of London along with Alice Swan, my dear and petite best friend.

I've been married for 4 years to Mike Newton, whom I dated for 6 years.

From now on, besides Alice you will be my safe place, thus I think you deserve a name. Angy? Do you think is pretty? I know you are abstract, but that won't stop me from giving you a name as I feel more comfortable knowing who you are and you know who I am. (Since you don't have a mouth I can be as crazy as I like).

Why start writing now, you may ask? Well, Mike found out. I felt embarrassed at first, but then we argued. He blames me for not talking to him. Talking to you, a diary, is betraying him. That's how he saw it. As the discussions became more heated and the yelling increased I tuned out. I am seriously thinking of divorcing him.

Can I let you in a little secret? I've been thinking about this for 2 years now, but I never had the courage to do so.

We have been married for 4 years, and I we tried to get pregnant for at least one to two. Mike refused to go to doctors with me. He blamed our inability to conceive to our stress.

You have no idea how much I wanted a little me... a little us... We tried for so long... At first I was obsessed with it, but then as the years went by I realised if it had to happen it would, eventually.

Mike was my first boyfriend. He is my first in everything. Sex. Love. Kissing. You get it the idea, right? Overall, we have been together for 10 years. Do you realise how long we've been together? Too long...

I repeatedly ask myself if I love him. I did, I think... But do I now?

He cheated on me a few years back. I think it was after he proposed. Not cheated, cheated, he flirted with a girl. Her name is Jessica. Jessica Clearwater. She is married to this amazing guy, Seth Clearwater. He is so sweet, so kind. I always asked myself what he saw in her - she is pure evil. They are total opposites. He is so head over hills for her. I will never understand.

Anyway... One day, while we were at Mike's parents house, Mike left his phone in our room and ran downstairs to help his mother with the groceries. His phone rang about 5 times. You see, I am one to never touch other people's things, and Mike is not different. However, I thought it was work, sounded urgent. I got up from the sofa next to the window and picked up his phone. I looked for the green bottom to answer the call when I realised it wasn't a call, it was a sms. I innocently read the home screen sms:

'Jess: Mikey, are you alone? I miss you, call me when you have a chance.'

I was completely bewildered. Still, my mind was looking for excuses. Maybe it wasn't what I was thinking. *_'Sure there's an explanation'_*. I unlock the phone, pressed on 'Messages' and clicked on 'Sent'. I read the first two messages.

'Mike: Psst, psst. I heard you name was Leah can I meet you?'

'Mike: I miss talking to you. I will tell her that I will be staying here. I'll text you when she leaves.'

And there it was. No excuse could justify this. An affair, with Jessica? What about Seth? His best friend. How? When?

I'm not going to bother you with the details, but it wasn't pretty. I will tell you one thing! I slapped him hard. It felt good. We broke up, but he kept calling. Looking for me. Asking for forgiveness. Eventually, I did.

The next few months were unbearable. Every time I was insecure we argued. Then he would get really upset and leave. I got tired of being insecure, so I decided that if I wanted to be happy I really had to put everything in the past. And I did. Well, of course I didn't forget what he did, and trust, well, that is very hard to gain once it's lost. Considering our history, I let it go. He put a lot of effort into the relationship, and my love for him grew. Trust is something that is hard to come by. My heart never lost its scars.

It would have be much easier if he didn't show his dark side every time we argued. He called me names, acting like everything that was wrong was my fault. He didn't understand me and we grew apart.

With everything that happen, you ask me why I married him. The only answer I have is ... I don't know. He was my first. Even though I had a few flings when we broke up, I always found minor flaws and things I didn't like when I went out with them.

Once we stopped arguing, we became really close. I saw more than a boyfriend in him. He was my friend, a shoulder to cry on, a brother, a father and a lover. I had only loved one person, him, and when things were shaky I couldn't tell the difference - love or friendship?

Because of this, I lost Jacob. Jacob was my best friend. He loved me, of that I am sure. He cared for me. He checked on me constantly, he was there when my parents weren't. But then, so was Mike.

Esme Cullen, my mother, and Carlisle Cullen, my father, live far away. Most of my life they have. I love them more than anything. They are the reason today I am so successful and strong. They are my rock, my everything. My mom is amazing. She is strong, so strong. She has done so much and all the challenges I faced were always surpassed because she defied me. She is so demanding. So loyal. Beautiful. Her soul is daring, but heavenly. My dad, on the other hand is magical. He is strong minded, positive and absolute joy to be with. He is the glue that holds us together. I've taken on more of my mother's characteristics, thus colliding is inevitable when arguing with her. We see things differently. But my father; he can make us meet half way. He is the angel of our family. So pure of thought, so delicate.

They have been on board with me in everything. They support me indefinitely. Even so, my mom is the light when I see dark. She warns me. She clears my mind. She helps me think. My dad helps me see things objectively. They know I've been feeling. Parents always know how we feel.

Last night I had a big fight with Mike and for once, I had the courage to what needed to be done. I was so angry. He offended me, I tried to calm down but I couldn't. He cheated again. This time Alice was the one who found out. She saw him, with Jessica...

She told me yesterday, when I meet her and Jasper for coffee.

u****Flashback.****/u

I waited for Mike impatiently at home.

I changed places six times in a row, time was driving me crazy - kitchen counter - Living room sofa - Kitchen table - Kitchen counter - hall sofa - living room sofa.

I don't know if I was more anxious to divorce him or kick him out.

In the afternoon, with Alice, we gathered Mike's belongings outside the building. Alice was concerned. She thought it was too blunt to leave his things outside. Everyone would see. "I couldn't care less", I told her. Around 7.30pm Mike called, to tell me he was on his way home. My reply was cold and dry. He asked me if everything was ok, if my day had been hard. I simply replied no and hang up. *_'Will he notice that it's his things outside?'_* I asked myself.

I heard the elevator open outside our door. He pulled out his key from his pocket, and turn the knob, opening the door.

"Bella, I'm home. I think neighbours are having a garage sale outside."

I heard him go to our bedroom. He took his jacket off and opened the wardrobe. I heard him gasp.

"Bells, what the fuck? Where is all my stuff?"

He looked around and went to the kitchen, not finding me there. He started calling my name.

"Bella where are you? What the fuck is happening?"

"In here" I reply.

He approached the living room. I was sitting in the far end of the sofa. He came in and saw me. He was about to speak when I raise my hand. He stopped, his jaw clenched.

"I really do not want to argue today Mike. We are going to be civil and you are going to hear me out." I paused. I wanted my words to sink in.

"So. Here how's going to be. For a while now I have been debating whether or not we should be together. Yesterday I had the answer I have been looking for so long but had no courage to face. Someone I know saw you and Jessica making out like teenagers outside your office."

"That's a lie! They don't want us to be together. You know I would never do that to you."

"Shut up Mike! I told you I am talking. Keep your mouth shut and your dirty lies to yourself. I want to divorce you. You don't make me happy neither do I make you happy. Your things are downstairs. In 10 minutes a truck will be here to collect your things. I gave no further directions. Now leave my house."

"You can't do this. This is my house too! You can't"

"Mike! Again. I don't want to argue. And you know fair and square this is my house. Now pick up what's left of your things and get the FUCK OUT!"

He knew he had no way out. My mind was set and this was not like the other times. He was mad. He got his bag from the floor and headed to the door. He left and I went straight to my bedroom. Got my phone on my night stand and sent a sms to Alice, 'He's out. Freedom tastes good. Party. Bar in 20.'

I got dressed and called a cab.

Mike was still there when I got out of the building. I walked passed him wearing the sexiest dress I owned. His eyes widen. He started walking in my direction.

"You have someone? Is that's all this is about?"

I ran to the cab. He tried to catch me, but I was faster.

"Take me to Twilight bar right now!"

"Yes ma'm."

Alice was waiting for me. I was shaking. I got in the bar and looked for Alice. I grabbed my phone and texted,

"Alice, where are you. I'm here."

I didn't realised I was still walking. Suddenly I stumbled into a hard body and fell to the floor.

"Watch out! Auch. Fuck... I'm sorry. Let me help you up"

The voice was so deep. So charming, my insides melted.

"It's ok. I'm ok. So clumsy. Where's my phone?"

The guy grabbed my phone from the floor and handed it to me. I was so embarrassed I didn't even look at him. I could feel his eyes on me. My face was burning. My eyes hurt. He stretched his hand and helped me up. Alice was by my side in seconds.

"Bells are you ok? Edward, where are you going?"

Completely confused, I looked up a Alice.

"You know this guy?"

"Of course, he is Jasper's older brother from Australia. Edward, this is Isabella, Isabella this is Edward." Alice broke the silence.

"I'm so sorry I ran into you. I was in a hurry." Edward spoke. That accent did things to me.

"No, you were not. It's your last night here and I want you to have some drinks before you catch your flight!" Alice sounded impatient.

"Flight?" My mouth spoke before I had a change to close it.

"Yes, Edward was here for the hearing today, and he is flighting out tomorrow to Australia."

"Oh..." And again. *_Shut up Bella..._*

We walked back to where Jasper was sitting. Edward sat next to me. I could feel his body heat on my naked arm. He looked tense. Alice spoke to break the silence, once again.

"Jasper and I will have to leave soon. Emmett is all by himself at home."

"Oh please Alice. Emmett is 21 years old. I think he might really enjoy a night where you aren't hovering him." I said.

"For your information I don't hover him. His my son. I love him. He needs me." Alice said angrily.

"Fine you go on, I plan on drinking tonight. I need it. Bye" I replied rudely.

"If you don't mind Edward, could you keep an eye on her" Jasper pleaded in a whisper.

"Yeah, sure. I'll go get us some drinks!"

"Are you serious guys? I don't need a nanny!" I said furiously.

It really didn't matter. Once they left, Edward and I got drunk. The rest I just don't recall. All I know was that I woke up in my bed in the morning, alone.

u****End of Flashback.****/u

*The whole situation was a mess. Meeting Edward considering everything that happened was... the right words are: bad timing.

Tell you the rest tomorrow Angy. Am tired now. Being alone sucks. I hate sleeping by myself.

Night, night.

Isabella Cullen*

I got up from my desk and put the diary back in its drawer. I walked to the door and looked at Clara's room. I went in, she was soundless a sleep. I got closer to her bed, caressed her face and whispered,

"You are the most important little person in my life Clara. Mom loves you more than anything in the world. You are my little treasure. Mommy's treasure sweetie."

"Loves mommy too" She said with a sleep voice.

"I thought you were asleep honey."

"Can I sweep with you mommy?".

"Of course sweetie. Let mommy take you". I grabbed her by her waist and pulled her to me. Kissed her forehead and carried her to my bed. Carefully I lay her down, covering her with my silky sheets. She loved to sleep here. I loved when she did. She was my everything. My dream, my little beautiful Clara.


End file.
